Augmented reality (AR) relates to providing an augmented real-world environment where the perception of a real-world environment (or data representing a real-world environment) is augmented or modified with computer-generated virtual data. For example, data representing a real-world environment may be captured in real-time using sensory input devices such as a camera or microphone and augmented with computer-generated virtual data including virtual images and virtual sounds. The objects within an AR environment may include real objects (i.e., objects that exist within a particular real-world environment) and virtual objects (i.e., objects that do not exist within the particular real-world environment).
Multiple people can share in the same AR experience if each has their own display. As one example, a group of engineers could view the same virtual image of an engineering design in their own display. There are a multiple of other possible applications. To allow one person to point out some feature in the AR experience, one person can control a cursor that is displayed in everyone's own display. When one person moves their cursor, it can be difficult for the others to follow the cursor movement in their own display.